Happy Ever After
by PassionForGrey
Summary: This is a one-shot about Christian and Ana's life in college and beyond. This takes place after Fifty Shades of Infatuation (I recommend reading that one first).


_**AN: Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Here is the one-shot I promised my readers. This is a one-shot about C &A life through college and beyond, it takes place after Fifty Shades of Infatuation so I recommend you read it before reading this one. **_

_**I have a new idea for a story and I am going to do that one next. I am so excited about it and its going to be different, and a idea that I haven't seen on here yet so I cant wait to start writing it. Look out for it if you like reading "What If" stories.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot and sorry if there are mistakes.**_

 _ **Pinterest is updated, just look under my username eminshall07 where Infatuation board is.**_

* * *

 _ **Year 1-Fall 2015**_

 _ **CPOV**_

"This is perfect Christian" Ana says in awe as she looks around our new studio apartment courtesy of both of our parents while we are here at Harvard.

The loft is very new and modern it's only a one bedroom, one bath apartment that is the perfect sq. ft. which is just perfect for the two of us. It has an open floor plan, and the kitchen is modern as well with black and white cabinets, quartz stone counter tops, ceramic tile back splash, stainless steel appliances, and light wood flooring throughout the entire loft. The living room is off to the side of the kitchen, which comes fully furnished. The living room is huge, it has floor to ceiling windows that covers the whole left side of the room that overlooks the city of Boston and the Charles River. The living room is made up with high ceilings with wide planks throughout the room and four shiny chandeliers in the middle. Since it is an open floor plan, the bedroom is opposite of the living room, a walk-in closet and bathroom off to the side. We are on the 14th floor of the Avalon North Point Lofts near campus, I have to say that we are going to be very happy here for the next four years.

"I'm glad you like it baby" I smile and kiss her on the lips while admiring the loft myself.

"Like it? I _love_ it Christian!" she says while jumping up and down and then running to the bedroom. I chuckle and walk after her to the room.

The bedroom has a king size bed with two nightstands on either side with lamps on top. The sheets are pure white with black and white comforter, with shiny black and white accent pillows that surrounds the bed and headboard. I find Ana sprawled in the middle of the bed with a seductive smile on her face. I stop and smirk at her.

"See something you like?" I ask her while cocking my head to the side.

"I do. We have to christen our new apartment you know" she said while biting her lip.

"Is that so?" I say while walking slowly to her. She nods her head and continues biting her lip.

I crawl up the bed to her slowly without taking my eyes off of her. She is starting to pant, her chest rising and falling rapidly. I get to her and lean down, so my mouth is touching her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you baby?" I say in her ear while running my hand down her body. She moans.

"Yes" she said breathlessly. I smirk and then nip at her ear.

"We aim to please baby" I say while reaching down and pulling off her shirt. She raises her arms and lets me take off her shirt. She is laying beneath me in her pale pink lace bra, while looking up at me through hooded eyes. I start kissing her neck, biting and sucking as I go down to her full sized breasts. I take my index finger and pull both of her cups of her bra down so I can have access to her perfect pink nipples. I suck and lick one of her nipples while my other hand is squeezing and pulling her other nipple. Her hands are in my hair pulling with force while she is panting and moaning.

"Christian please fuck me" she said while pulling my hair harder which makes my cock grow even harder. I ignore her and keep sucking and licking her nipple. Suddenly she sits up and throws me on the bed and suddenly straddles me. I stare at her in shock.

"I said fuck me Christian" she says through gritted teeth and then urgently opens my button and unzips my jeans. I help her get my jeans and boxers off and when they are off my legs she immediately takes off her jeans and I reach up and rip her panties off. She gasps and I suddenly sit up and throw her on all fours, spank her hard and thrust inside of her.

 _Fuck!_

"Is that what you want baby?" I say through gritted teeth while pounding into her.

"OH FUCK YES!" she says while meeting my thrusts. I close my eyes and throw my head back while pounding into her over and over again.

"Fuck me harder Christian" she moans loudly. I lean down and grab her hair that is in a ponytail and bring her head back.

"You want it harder baby?" I say while pounding into her harder, gripping her hair tighter with each thrust.

"YES!" she yells moaning with her eyes closed, and I do just that.

"FUCK IM COMING!" she screams and then she comes gripping my cock, which sets me off.

"ANA!" I call out her name as I come, shooting my come inside of her. I fall on top of her and we both fall on the bed breathing heavily.

"Fuck that was good" I say when I have recovered from my powerful orgasm. She giggles.

"Yes it was" she says while turning her head and smiling at me.

"Round two?" I say while wiggling my eye brows. She bits her lip.

"Most definitely" she says and I turn her over and kiss her passionately, then we are lost in each other again.

 _ **Two Months Later**_

* * *

 _ **APOV**_

"UGH, I'm so tired" I pout when I get home from class.

It has been two months since we got to Boston and it has been hectic so far. We started classes a couple of days after we got here two months ago. Harvard is everything I thought it would be and more. Christian and I are hitting our groove with our classes, and so far it is going really well except for us being exhausted when we get home from school. I have made many new friends here at Harvard and so has Christian. We even had a party last month here at our new apartment and invited all our new friends, which was a success. Living with Christian has been amazing as well, we hit a routine that works for us such as, getting up, eating breakfast together, going to school, coming home where I make us dinner, or make dinner together, have a relaxing bath, and making love until it's time for bed. The weekends consist of us exploring Boston, going out to bars with our friends or just staying home and watching movies together. I am looking forward to the next three years.

"How was your day baby?" Christian asks when I make it home. He is sitting on our dining room table where he has books and papers scattered around the table, probably studying.

"Exhausting but fun at the same time" I smile and walk to him and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Good baby" he says while putting his books away.

"Are you done?" I ask him.

"Yes I am. How about we make dinner?" he says.

"Sounds good to me" I say and smile at him. We both head into the kitchen and start making dinner.

Later that night we are lying in bed facing one another, just talking about our days.

"I like this" he says all of a sudden.

"Like what?" I frown.

"Being with you here all alone. I'm glad you came with me. I don't know what I would do if you stayed in Seattle". He says while rubbing my back with his fingertips.

"I'm glad I came too. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here with you" I say sincerely.

"God I love you" he says then kisses me softly.

"I love you more" I say and kiss him passionately once more.

* * *

 _ **Year 2- 2016**_

 _ **CPOV**_

"Hi Christian!" I hear a voice purr behind me, as I am sitting in class reading a textbook.

 _God Damn it!_

Aubree Pierce.

What can I say about Aubree Pierce?

 _.Slut_ …Yep that pretty much sums it up.

I have had her in my classes since the first year and she has pretty much tried to get my attention ever since. It has been less dramatic (and less obsessive) like that Stevie episode in high school, but still _very_ annoying. She always tries to sit next to me, always flips her hair, hikes up her skirt, push her breasts towards me, flutters her eyelashes, just pretty much anything to get me to notice her. It's extremely irritating and quite frankly sad and pathetic. I do admit I am a good looking guy, but I only have eyes for Ana, forever and always.

"Hello Miss Pierce" I say without looking at her.

"Oh Christian, so formal!" she laughs and sits down next to me. I roll my eyes while still looking at my textbook.

"So…do you have any plans this weekend?" she said while biting her lip. I scowl and look over at her, and _yep_ pushing her breasts towards me once again. I glare at her and she recoils slightly.

This girl has no appeal to me whatsoever. Tall, blonde, blue eyed model type who has a bad boob and nose job, uses daddy's money, and sleeps with half of the guys at Harvard. Of course me not being one of those guys, but she is making it her life's' mission to sleep with a Grey.

My dad and grandfather studied and attended Harvard Law School and being one of the popular guys when they attended college, they had ladies falling all over them and everyone wanted to either sleep with, or be their best friend. I guess being his kid and having the Grey " _God-like_ Genes _"_ makes me a target to every slut here at Harvard.

"Hanging out with my girlfriend" I roll my eyes.

"Why are you even with her anyway? I heard from people around here that you have been together since freshman year in high school. She must be boring by now" she said with a scowl and flipping her ugly blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I say quietly while glaring at her. He just sits there staring at me like it should be obvious. I let her have it.

"One, don't _EVER_ talk about my girlfriend like that. Two, I have absolutely _NO_ interest in you whatsoever, so stop trying to get my attention, I am _NOT_ going to sleep with your ugly ass _EVER,_ and Three, learn how to dress properly, you might not want to wear clothing that makes you look like a cheap hooker" I snarl at her.

"Well damn Christian, remind me never to piss you off" Ros smirks when sitting down next to me.

I turn towards her and glare at her as well.

"Fuck off Ros" I say and turn back to Aubree and see that she is trying hard not to cry. She gets up quickly and leaves. _Good Riddance!_

Ros Bailey has the same major as me, we met in orientation last year. We have been talking about my business plan when school ends in a couple of years, and if things work out and I get my startup money from my parents, Ros and I are going to open up our business. Ana is all for it and we all plan to move back to Seattle to be close to our parents.

She laughs and slaps me on the back. I scowl and continue reading my textbook.

* * *

"Baby, I'm home!" I yell as soon as I enter our apartment.

"In here!" she yells from the kitchen. I drop off my backpack by the front door, and set my car keys in the light green bowl that is sitting on a little table by the front door. I make my way to Ana and see her stirring something in a pot by the stove.

"Hey baby" I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the back of her head.

"Hey" she says.

"What are you making? It looks good" I say and look at what she is doing.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. This is my own special sauce" she said with a smile. She takes the utensil that she has been using to stir the sauce and brings it to my lips to taste. I smile and taste what she has offered to me. I moan and close my eyes, savoring the heavenly sauce.

"What do you think?" she giggles at my expression.

"So good baby" I say and give her a kiss on the lips.

"How was class?" she asks while turning back around and continues to stir the sauce.

"Long and boring" I say and immediately scowl when I remember that slut Aubree.

"What?" she said with a frown.

"Aubree again" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"What did she do now?" she said with a glare.

Ana hates Aubree with a passion, not that I blame her anyway. When Ana and I are walking along campus before class, she always tries to flirt with me, just as she did today in class. There was one incident a couple of months back where Aubree came to a party that was thrown by my buddy Santino, which she wasn't invited too, and when she arrived all short skirt, see through shirt and ridiculously high stilettos, she followed me around all night. Let's just say that it led to a major fight when Ana saw the slut on top of me on accident in the bathroom upstairs…

 _Flashback_

 _We are at my buddy's house on a Saturday night where he is throwing a party. All of our friends are here along with basically a lot of the other students on campus. That fucking slut Aubree won't leave me alone, always following me around, trying to touch me, whispering in my ear or just plain staring at me. The shit is getting old real quick, so I left Ana with her friends and went upstairs to go to the bathroom. Just trying to get away from her in general._

 _I am washing my hands after going to the bathroom, beer sitting by the sink and when I am about to grab it and go back down to the party the door suddenly flies open. I am about to yell at them to get the fuck out but before I do the slut Aubree runs inside and closes the door._

" _Finally I have got you all to myself" she says while leaning on the door. She has her nasty fake tits on full display and I scowl at the disgusting sight._

" _What the fuck are you doing Aubree?" I say and glare at her._

" _Oh come on Christian, your girlfriend never has to know" she says and walks over to me and tries to run her hands down my chest. I swat her hands away._

" _Don't fucking touch me!" I say with venom._

" _I know you want me Christian. Stop fighting it, just let me make you feel good. How does a blow job sound to you?" licking her lips._

 _When she says this she tries to reach for the zipper of my jeans but I try to block her hands from coming into contact with her goal._

" _I said don't touch me!" I yell at her but once again she ignores me and tries to reach for my zipper again._

 _She suddenly falls to her knees, knocking me off balance and I fall on my back and she takes the opportunity to lunge herself on top of me and just when she does this the door opens up and I see Ana wide eyed standing in the door way._

" _Ana this isn't what it looks like" I say in a rush while throwing Aubree to the side of me._

" _OH really Christian, she just happens to fall on top of you!" she yells and then glares at me._

" _Yes that is exactly what happened" I say when getting to my feet. Aubree has a smug look on her face while she gets up from the floor._

" _What's wrong Ana? Afraid of a little competition?" she said while fixing her shirt and hair._

" _FUCK OFF AUBREE!"I scream at her and she winces._

 _Ana shoots daggers at her and then suddenly turns around and basically runs down the stairs._

" _ANA WAIT!" I yell at her while running after her, hoping to tell her my side of the story._

 _End Flashback_

That night when we both got home from the party we fought for about an hour, and I told her repeatedly what happened but she was just too mad to even hear me out so she made me sleep on the couch. It didn't last very long because I woke up to Ana kissing down my chest and pulling my pajama pants down to my ankles an hour later.

I was forgiven.

"Babe?" Ana tries to get my attention. I must have zoned out in the memory that I didn't hear her when she asked me to set the table.

"Coming" I say and walk to the cabinet to pull out our dishes and start setting the table.

* * *

 _ **Year 3-January 2017**_

 _ **APOV**_

"You what?" I say down the phone in disbelief.

"It was a spur of the moment decision" she said and then giggles.

"Wait…are you really telling me that you and Elliot got married in Vegas?" I asked stunned.

I cannot believe this! I am sitting on our bed waiting for Christian to get out of class so we can do our nightly ritual of making dinner together. I called Kate to pass the time, and we were talking about our favorite show _"The Walking Dead"_ one minute then out of nowhere she suddenly blurts out that she got married to Elliot on New Year's Eve.

Kate and I have stayed in constant contact since high school and she and Elliot still are living together. Elliot graduated from college last year, and they are still living in Portland where Kate is still in school, and from what I heard last that they were talking about getting married one of these days but I had no idea it would be this soon, let alone elope in Vegas. Kate always wanted a big wedding, having her father walk her down the aisle, princess dress, and a month long honeymoon, you know _"the works"_ but I never would have guessed that she would do an Elvis wedding instead.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying. Elliot knew I wanted a big wedding but we couldn't wait anymore so we just decided to do it. Oh Ana, I'm so happy" she said while sniffling. I smile at her tone.

"Oh Kate, I'm happy for you. Congratulations!" I said sincerely.

Kate has been with Elliot since Christian and I got together in freshman year, I am happy for them but on the other hand I'm envious. Christian and I have gotten closer every day that passes and I can't help but daydream about marrying Christian all the time now. He has yet to propose and every time he gets me a present I always think that this would be the time where he was going to ask me to marry him but it always some type of other jewelry. Don't get me wrong, I love everything he gets me and I am so lucky to have such a great boyfriend, but part of me is longing for him to propose. I look down at my right hand and see my promise ring that he gave me a couple of years ago. I have never taken it off and every time I see it, I think about the day he will put a ring on my other finger.

"Ana are you there?" Kate said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry what did you say?" I say shaking my head.

"Grace and Carrick are going to throw a party for us. Since we didn't do a wedding they want to at least throw a party. Oh Ana, you and Christian have to come!" she adds.

"Sure Kate, we wouldn't miss it" I say then smile.

"YAY! It's in two weeks so don't forget okay?" she said.

"I won't. I have to go Christian just came home" I said while I see Christian comes through the front door.

"Okay well we will see you soon, Love ya!" she says.

"Love you too bye" I say then I hang up.

"Hey baby" Christian says and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask him.

"Same ole same ole" he says while laying down on the bed. I lie down next to him and rest my head on his chest.

"Kate called and told me some interesting news" I tell him. Christian is running is hands through my hair. I moan.

"Oh yeah?" he said.

"She and Elliot got married in Vegas" I tell him while opening my eyes. Christian's hand freezes in my hair and then he tenses.

"They did what?" he said confused.

I get up and look over to him. His eyes are big and his mouth is wide open.

"Yep, apparently they couldn't wait so they got married" I say while nodding.

"Why the hell didn't he tell me? We tell each other everything" he said in disbelief.

I shrug my shoulders and then sit crossed legged on our bed facing him.

"I'll call him tomorrow" he said while running is hand through his hair. I nod

"So what do you want to do this weekend" he said changing the subject.

Something in his eyes are telling me something that I can't place, and when he tries to change a subject it usually means he is either angry, or doesn't want to talk about it anymore. I hope he is not thinking about not proposing in the future. I know we are still in college and we have the rest of the year and next year and then we will be done and move back home, but I can't wait to marry him and if we asked me tonight I would definitely say yes.

* * *

 _ **Three Months Later**_

 _ **APOV**_

I am sitting on the toilet, staring at a box that is laying on the sink. A box that pertains an object that could change my entire future. To say I am scared shitless would be an understatement, I am petrified to take that object out of the box and I need someone to talk too and I know who that person is.

 _Kate._

"Hello?" she answers on the third ring.

"Kate?" I whisper.

"Ana? What's wrong?" she said confused.

"I…I…I think I'm pregnant" I start to cry.

"What?" she almost screams down the phone.

"I said I think I'm pregnant" I tell her again while tears are streaming down my face.

"Oh Ana. Did you take a test?" she said softly.

"No not yet" I say while trying to stop crying.

"Sweetie, why do you think you are pregnant?"

"My period is 4 days late. I'm never late Kate" I start crying again.

"Okay Ana you need to calm down and take the test. You won't know if you're pregnant if you don't take the test" she says.

Before I have the chance to say anything the bathroom door opens and Christian is standing in the doorway with a smile but when he sees my face he frowns.

"Kate I have to go, Christian just walked in" I panic.

"Okay call me when you take the test. It will be okay Ana, whatever happens we will figure it out" she said and then hangs up.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" he comes into the room and kneels down to my level.

I have my head lowered and without looking up at him I point to the sink where the box of pregnancy tests are sitting. I don't hear anything for a whole minute so I take a chance and sneak a peek at him and I see that his eyes are staring at the box and he is not moving. I see his reflection in the mirror that is above the sink and his face is pale and his eyes are as big as saucers.

"Christian?" I whisper when he doesn't say anything, he just sits there and stares at the box.

He turns his head slowly to me and he still doesn't say anything to me. He looks like he is going to be sick at any moment.

"Are you pregnant?" he whispers.

"I didn't take the test yet" I say and then look down again.

 _What the hell are we going to do if it's positive?_

"Baby look at me" he said. I shake my head at him and start to cry again.

 _What the hell are we going to do?_

He lifts my chin with his index finger.

"Baby we need to take a test okay" he said.

"What if it's positive Christian? Were still in college, we have one more year left, this can't be happening to us right now" I say while crying again.

"Baby it will be okay. Whatever it says we will deal with it together. We don't know unless we take the test" he rubs my shoulders when he says this.

"I don't know how this could happen? I never miss my shot" I say frustrated.

"Baby stop freaking out okay? You don't know if you are just yet, let's take it okay? I won't leave you while you take it" he says. I nod

He hands me the box of pregnancy tests. I bought two boxes; First response, and clear blue digital.

I take the white stick out of the first response box first and I pee on that stick first and then take the digital, and then set them both down flat on the sink. Christian sets a timer of three minutes on his phone while we wait for the tests to work.

"It's going to be okay baby" he reassures me. He takes both my hands in his and squeezes softly. We are both sitting on the floor of the bathroom now while we wait.

"What if were pregnant?" I whisper.

"Then we will figure it out okay" he said.

"Aren't you scared?" I frown at him. He has been so calm with this that it confuses me. Does he want a baby?

"Of course I'm scared baby. I never thought that this would happen so soon. I love you Ana, and if were pregnant then I would be happy but relieved if you're not" He said sincerely.

I smile at him when he says this. I am relieved that he would be happy and not freak out too much if I am. I want to have kids with Christian but not this soon, were not even married yet and we have a whole year left of school. Our lives would change and to be quite honest I like the way our life is right now and having a baby would be the wrong timing.

"Hey?" he says dragging me from my thoughts. I look up at him and he is smiling softly at me.

He squeezes my hands three times which makes me smile broadly.

Christian and I have this tradition where we squeeze each other's hands three times when we want to say _"I love you",_ and the other person squeezes four times to say _"I love you too"_ and that is exactly what I do.

 _Squeeze *I* Squeeze *Love* Squeeze *You* Squeeze *Too*._

 **(AN: My husband and I do this whenever we want to say** _ **I Love You**_ **to each other. It has been our tradition since we started dating in high school. 10 years later we still do it.** **).**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Oh my god this is it.

"Do you want me to look or do you want to look together?" he asks.

"Together" I say and then take a deep breath. He nods then we both look at the two tests.

" _Not Pregnant"_ displays on the digital and one line pink line shows on the First Response.

"Oh thank god!" we say together. I giggle and he laughs.

"Well that is that" he says while running a hand through his hair. I agree with him.

"Ana even if it was positive, you know that we would be okay right?" he asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah I know. I want a baby with you but not right now. Maybe in a few years?" I ask him.

"Definitely baby. In the future we will have a family, let's just get through college first" he says with a nervous laugh.

"Yes lets" I agree. We both smile and then both leave the bathroom to start making dinner.

* * *

 _ **Year 4: May 2018**_

 _ **CPOV**_

"PENCILS DOWN!" the teacher yells when the clock strikes 4:00.

 _Fucking Finally!_

This was my last exam and the last class before we graduate next week. We finally made it through four years of college, and I did it with Ana by my side. Things between us are better than ever, I still love her with all my heart and soul. We have had problems in our 8 year relationship like any other couple and we have always made it through, which we just come out stronger.

Ros and I have our business plan ready, and my dad has looked over it many times, since he thinks it is also solid, he is going to give us the startup money when we return to Seattle in a few weeks. Ros and I decided on name of our company; Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., _Grey House_ will be seen on the front doors. I cannot have found a better partner than Ros, even though she is a women, she is also ruthless and highly intelligent so we are not expecting too many problems in the future. Ana has also set up an interview with Seattle Independent Publishing in a month, which she is super excited about it.

With some of our inheritance, we put a down payment on a penthouse in Escala. Now all we need to do is pack up our apartment here and move.

* * *

 _ **Graduation**_

"Oh Christian I am so proud of you!" My mom says while hugging me so tight I can't breathe.

"Thanks mom" I say and hug her back.

"Congrats son" Ray said while giving me a pat on the back and a wink.

"Thanks Ray" I shake his hand with a smile.

"CHRISTIAN YAY!" Mia almost yells then throws herself at me making everyone laugh.

"Mia" I scowl but smile and kiss her forehead when she starts to pout.

"Hey handsome" Ana says while walking up to me and giving me a kiss on the lips.

She looks so sexy in her cap and gown.

"Hello gorgeous" I say and kiss her back with passion, tongues swirling around each other's mouths which causes me to groan and press my growing erection into her.

"Alright you two, knock it off" My dad scolds us. Ana lets me go and then blushes bright red out of embarrassment.

"Let's go celebrate" Carla says after about an hour of socializing with everyone.

We all head out for dinner, telling stories about the last four years. It has been crazy, exhausting, and fun but finally glad it is over.

"So are you going to start your company when you get home?" my dad asks when we finish our food.

"We are. Ros will be moving to Seattle in the next few weeks" I say to my dad.

"You sure you want to do this bro?" Elliot asks while sitting back and rubbing his wife's shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I?" I frown.

"Just curious is all" he shrugs his shoulders.

"You excited about going home?" Kate asks Ana.

"Yes, I cannot wait to see Rebecca and Brittany. They are back from UCLA and going to start their new jobs "she said.

Ana told me that they finished school and they both landed a job in fashion.

I message her scalp while she finishes eating her dessert. She looks at me and kisses my palm.

We are leaving in a couple of days with our family. They are staying here so they can help us pack and then we are going to fly home together. I have a surprise for Ana tonight that I have been planning for a while now. I think it is long overdue and I am excited and nervous as fuck, hopefully she will like it.

We all finish eating and then my dad pays the bill after arguing with ray over who pays the bill for over 10 minutes. I need to set up my surprise so before we all can get into our cars I pull Ana to the side.

"Hey baby would you mind going with your parents for a little bit? I have a surprise for you" I tell her nervously.

"Um…okay" she frown but then her face lights up.

"Okay, I will see you in about an hour?" I add.

"An hour" she confirms then we kiss and then part ways.

An hour later I have everything set up and ready to go.

I just hope it goes smoothly.

 _ **APOV**_

Christian called me and told me to meet him at the top of our apartment building. He says he has a surprise and to wear something nice and dressy, so I am getting ready. I find my green Elie Saab cocktail dress in my closet and put it on. I slip on my black louboutin pumps and grab my gold clutch. My hair falls in soft waves down my back while my makeup is light. I look in the mirror one last time and then I am ready to go.

I arrive at our apartment and take the elevator to the top. I am extremely nervous and excited at the same time. I have no idea what he has in store for me but I will love it either way.

The elevator stops and the doors slide open and what I see before me makes me gasp. My hand flies to my mouth at the sight of Christian standing in the middle of the roof wearing a black suit, crisp white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. His hair is sleeked back and he is beaming at me.

When I come out of my shock that is when I realize the sight in back of him. There is a black grand piano sitting in the middle of the roof, where candles surrounded the piano in shape of a heart. I have tears in my eyes at the sight before me, but before I can walk towards him he starts to walk to me and when he reaches me he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What do you think?" he says while waving his hand around the roof. I giggle.

"It's beautiful Christian, thank you" I tell him. He smiles and offers out his hand to me.

"Come baby, there is more" he says with a smile and I take his hand and we walk towards the piano where he leads me to sit down on the black bench. I cannot believe he did all of this!

"I want to play a song for you" he says while looking into my eyes.

"Okay" I tell him with a smile, he reciprocates and then places his hands on the keys. He starts to play a familiar song and I immediately know what it is. It is the first song he played for me when we had our first kiss.

" _Wherever you will go"_

 _So lately, been wondering_ _  
_ _Who will be there to take my place_ _  
_ _When I'm gone, you'll need love_ _  
_ _To light the shadows on your face_ _  
_ _If a great wave shall fall_ _  
_ _It would fall upon us all_ _  
_ _And between the sand and stone_ _  
_ _Could you make it on your own?_ _  
_  
 _I_ _f I could, then I would_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ _  
_ _Way up high or down low_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_

He sings the song beautifully, just like he did the first time he played it for me 8 years ago. I love him so much that a small tear falls from my eye while he plays and sings our song perfectly.

When he sings the last verse of the song, he stops and then looks at me with so much love in his eyes, I beam at him and then give him a kiss.

"Look over the piano baby" he all of the sudden says. I frown at him confused.

I nod then lean over the keys and what I find on top of the lid makes me gasp and my hand flies to my mouth once again. I didn't even notice it when I sat down but I see a little black box with the most beautiful ring I have ever seen sitting inside.

Christian suddenly stands and moves in back of me and I move around so I can see him better and that is when he drops down on one knee. I gasp and my eyes immediately feel with tears again.

 _Oh my God!_

"Anastasia, these past 8 years have been the best in my life. I never would have thought that a family dinner would lead me to find the love of my life. I know there are many people in this world who date all throughout high school and then suddenly break up when they leave for college, but we made it baby. I would like to think we have beaten the odds, together. So with this, I want to love, cherish, and protect you for the rest of my life. Be mine. Always. Share my life with me. Marry me?

"Yes" I say suddenly and then I launch myself at him. He wraps his arms around me tightly, while I do the same and we sit there on the floor crying tears of joy. I can't believe it!

"Here baby" he says while getting up and getting the box. He takes the ring out of the box and then slides it on my finger.

It's beautiful; a rose gold oval diamond with little diamonds surrounding the band. It's so beautiful, _I love it!_

"Oh Christian I love you" I say in absolute joy. I cup his face and kiss him again.

"I love you too baby, so much" he says and then groans while kissing me harder. I return his kiss with passion.

"Let's go to bed, I want to make love to you" he whispers against my lips.

"Yes" I say back, then he scoops me up bridal style and walks to the elevator down to our apartment where he makes love to me over and over again.

 _I'm getting married!_

* * *

 _ **Three Months Later**_

 _ **The Wedding**_

I am looking out of the guest window at Christian's parents' house the day of my wedding. We decided to have the wedding in the backyard by the water. Christian didn't want to have a long engagement so here we are three months later an hour before I marry the man of my dreams. The last three months have been crazy stressful but good stressful. A couple of days after we graduated from Harvard we moved back to Seattle. I got the job at SIP and now I am an assistant editor, and hopefully I will land the editor job within a year. Christian and Ros started GEH and their new office building is being built by his brother Elliot. A huge 20 story building in downtown Seattle, the offices they are in now are less smaller and they are hoping they can move in there new space within a year. I am extremely proud of my fiancé, they are making deals and the company is growing rapidly and he says within two years they can be making over a million dollars. Christian is doing his dream and I couldn't be more proud of him and what he has accomplished so far at 23 years old.

My wedding is not big but it's not small either. My colors are light pink and purple. My maid of honor; Kate and my bridesmaids are Brittany, Susannah, Rebecca and Noel who I met at Harvard. There are wearing full length light pink gowns and our bouquets are made up of light pink roses.

Christian and his best man is of course Elliot, and his groomsman are David, Santino, Matt, and Jose. Jose did end up traveling after high school and we didn't hear from him for over a year but he finally called us a year later to let him know what happened and that he was still alive. I understood why he missed Leila's funeral, he explained that it was just too painful to say goodbye so he needed to leave and find himself again. Well after a couple of years in Europe, he is attending school for photography and is engaged to his fiance Ariana who he met in Europe two years ago. Jose will be our photographer for the wedding, and we couldn't be happier that he is doing better and met someone he is in love with.

We will say our vows by the water to about 250 guests will be attending the wedding. My dress is a princess style dress; a type of dress that Cinderella would wear. I never would have imagined that I would be a bride who wanted to wear the big _"princess type dress"_ but when I saw it for the first time and tried it on I knew it was my dress. My hair is down in soft waves down my back with a messy knot in the back, and my makeup is natural with a light brown smokey eye, light pink blush and light pink lipstick. I'm wearing rose gold light pink crystal diamond earrings that match my engagement ring and is also my mother's earrings that symbolizes something borrowed. Something new is a diamond hair comb that Grace bought for me, and something blue is a patch of blue material that is sown underneath my dress.

There are white rose peddles that leads to the alter, with three huge white chandeliers that hangs above and crisp white curtains that have my wedding flowers tied in the middle. A small table is set up in the middle of the altar, and the guests chairs are pure white with white and pink rose's attached to the side of the chairs at the end.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when my dad enters the room.

"You ready to get married sweet pea?" he said while coming over to me.

He is wearing a black suit with a light pink tie that patches my color theme.

He looks handsome for a man in his 50's.

"I'm more than ready" I say when fluffing out my dress.

My dad doesn't say anything he just stands there and stares at me with tears in his eyes.

"Ana you look absolutely beautiful" he said while cupping my face with his hands.

"Thank you daddy" I say while trying not to cry.

"Well let's get you married" he says while holding out his arm for me to take, I wrap my hand around his arm and he leads me out of the room, down the stairs and out to the lawn.

We get to the path that leads to the altar and see my flower girl start walking down the aisle and scattering the petals with our little ring barrier. We chose my friend Noels kids for the flower girl and ring barrier. She is a single mother in her 30's and had the privilege to attend Harvard later in her life, she is a really good friend and mother. Next, all of my bridesmaids are walking down the path, one by one. It is now are turn.

 _Don't trip, Don't trip, Don't trip._

I repeat this over and over again before we start to walk down to the path. I see all of our wedding party ready but none of it registers except for Christian who is standing there staring at me when I come into view with my father.

His mouth drops open in wonder and awe at the sight of me in my dress. I smile at him and feel like I am going to cry. I can't believe this is really happening, it is finally my turn to marry the man of my dreams. I have waited for this moment for 8 years and I couldn't be any happier.

The road to get here was so long but I wouldn't trade it in for anything. I would do everything the same. All of the things that happened with that Stevie girl is over and no one is going to take him from me.

We found out 2 years ago that Stevie committed suicide while in the nut house. She was obsessed with one of her doctors and apparently did the exact same thing to him like she did with Christian. It's pretty sad but I am glad she is gone because of what she did to Leila, it's been four years since her death but I always know she is looking down on us and protecting us.

 _We miss you Leila_

The music starts and we start to walk down the aisle, never taking my eyes off of Christian who at any moment is going to start crying. I am also not far from it. We reach him and my dad takes my hand and sets it in Christian's hand. He gives me a kiss and sits down by my mother and the Grey's who are all silently crying.

"Beautiful" Christian whispers while looking at me.

I smile and take both of his hands in mine. He is in a black suite with a light pink tie that also matches my color theme, he looks so handsome. He squeezes three times and I squeeze his hands four times to let him know I love him too.

Reverend Walsh starts the ceremony.

" _Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration of that magic, and that is why we are here today. We are gathered together to be overjoyed for, and with,_ _Christian and Anastasia_ _, who are so wonderfully suited to one another that it is a pure delight for the rest of us to see how happy two people can be. They are the example of the love that in its light-heartedness dissolves the notion of love as hard work. They are the promise of possibility, the expectation of joyful surprise. We are here to celebrate, witness, honor, dance, laugh, sing, eat, and be glad because these two kids have found their bashert"._

" _Divine light that illuminated our hearts and gives life to each cell of our being, we give thanks for the love that has gathered us together in this place, and especially for the beautiful, heartwarming love that_ _Christian and Anastasia_ _have chosen this day to consecrate in marriage. For all the beauty that you have bestowed upon them we give great thanks, for their open hearts and loving spirits, for their wisdom in choosing to love, for their willingness to walk on the path of true love, with all its joys and burdens and lessons. Bless them now with your joyful abundant radiance, so that the words they say, the feelings that beautifully transform them in these moments, and the dreams that they dare to dream can be lived out in their marriage"._

" _Enfolded in joy, inhabited by hope, bathed in the infinite spectrum of light that is love, may you always be infused with it and beautifully illuminated by it. May every desire you have for your love be fulfilled, and may you be given the vision with which to clearly behold one another, the listening with which to perceive one another most genuinely, and the endless generosity of spirit with which to nourish one another's soul and sweetly keep the promises you make here today"._

" _Christian and Anastasia_ _, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely"._

Christian and I are staring in each other eyes while Reverend Walsh continues.

" _Do you_ _Christian Trevelyan-Grey_ _, take_ _Anastasia Rose Steele_ _, to be your beloved_ _spouse_ _, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Anastasia and support_ _her_ _, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love_ _her_ _completely, to console and comfort_ _her_ _during difficult times, to laugh with her and to grieve with_ _her_ _, to share with_ _her_ _life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with_ _her_ _, and to cherish_ _her_ _, for as long as you both shall live?"_

"I do" he says loudly making me giggle and our guests laugh softly.

" _Do you_ _Anastasia Rose Steele_ _, take_ _Christian Trevelyan-Grey_ _, to be your beloved_ _spouse_ _, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with_ _Christian_ _and support_ _him_ _, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love_ _him_ _completely, to console and comfort_ _him_ _during difficult times, to laugh with_ _him_ _and to grieve with_ _him_ _, to share with_ _him_ _life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with_ _him_ _, and to cherish_ _him_ _, for as long as you both shall live?"_

"I do" I say softly. I am trying my hardest not to cry but I don't succeed because a small tear falls from my eye but Christian catches it with his thumb and then he takes his thumb to his lips and kisses it softly. I smile lovingly at him and bit my lip.

" _Christian and Anastasia_ _have chosen to write their own vows":_

" _May I have the rings?_ _Christian and Anastasia's_ _rings are an external and visible sign of the internal and spiritual bond of love which unites their two hearts. May they serve as a seal of the vows Christian and Anastasia have made to one another. Bless these rings, symbols of eternity, beauty and strength. Bless the couple who give them and wear them—may they ever live in harmony, unity, love, and happiness from this day forward"._

Christian starts reciting his vows to me:

" _I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share in your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live_ " Christian says his vows while tears are falling from his eyes. I am too crying at his heartfelt vows.

He takes my wedding band and slides it on my finger; a band that matches my engagement ring, made up of tiny diamonds.

I start my vows.

" _I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health. To stand by your side in good times and in bad. To share your joy as well as your sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams. To honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, t share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need. And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live"_

I say my vows and with shaking hands I slip on his platinum wedding band on his finger.

" _Christian and Anastasia_ _, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride!"_

Christian cups my face and kisses me passionately on the lips. I kiss him back while I fling my arms around his neck.

" _Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey!"_

Reverend Walsh announces when we stop kissing. I giggle and Christian laughs while we turn to face our guests. We both raise our hands in the air, and everyone is standing and cheering and our parents are crying as well.

 _I can't believe it, I'm Mrs. Christian Grey!_

"Come baby, let's party" My husband says. I agree and take his hand where he leads me down the aisle to our reception.

* * *

Our reception is in a marquee that is set up by the water in the back yard. The wedding party seats are at a long table with a million roses scattered in the front of the table in all sorts of colors. While elegant white curtains hang in the background where our wedding cake that is in a square, is in front of us on a glass table, made up of white detail and white roses in the center.

The wedding guests tables are long that are set in rows, with huge white rose vases for centerpieces and elegant chairs with white coverings on the back. My wedding reception is perfect, and I cannot wait to celebrate.

They announce that it is time for the first dance.

"Shall we Mrs. Grey?" Christian offers me his hand.

"We shall Mr. Grey" I agree with a smile. I take his hand then we walk to the center of the dance floor and we start to dance.

Sara Evans _"I Could Not Ask for More"_ starts playing as our wedding song.

Christian has his hands around my waist, while my arms are around his neck. My head is resting on his chest, he bend down and kisses the top of my head softly.

"I love you so much Ana. Thank you for marring me" he whispers.

I raise my head and look up into his eyes. His grey eyes are shining brightly with warmth and love, I smile at him.

"I love you too" I say and lean up on my tippy toes and kiss him with everything I have while Sara Evans sings in the background.

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

 _ **APOV**_

"What does it say?" Christian asks me while we sit on the bathroom floor.

It has been a year since our wedding and things have been absolute bliss.

We had our honeymoon in Europe for three weeks. After we came back we moved into our new house on the sound. We still have Escala but we wanted something with more room when we start a family.

Here we sit, on the bathroom floor in the master bathroom about to look at the pregnancy test that is sitting on the sink. This time we are excited and nervous to see if we are finally pregnant. After the wedding we talked about starting a family and we decided to start trying right away. It has been difficult since we thought it would only take a couple of months to get pregnant but a year of trying, it hasten happened yet. I have been disappointed every month of seeing that damn stick saying _"Not Pregnant"_ that I got discouraged and told Christian I didn't want to try anymore. He of course said that we needed to _"Have sex and see what happens"_ and so that is what we have done. Having sex without protection, but not overall obsessing about it.

I think it worked.

My period is a week late so when I told Christian he ran out of the house without saying where he was going, and bought a pregnancy test. So here we are an hour later about to read the results.

We look at the test together and it displays the words _"Pregnant"_

"YES!" Christian yells and jumps to his feet and punches his fist in the air.

I giggle and start to cry tears of joy!

 _It Finally Worked!_

"Were having a baby" Christian says as he helps me to my feet and picks me up and spins me around laughing and crying with me.

"Were having a baby" I say as well. He stops spinning me and falls to his knees and lifts my shirt and starts kissing my belly all over.

I giggle and run my hands through his hair.

"I love him or her already" he says in wonder and kisses my belly softly once more.

"Me too baby, me too" I whisper to him, thanking God above for this little miracle that is growing inside of me.

* * *

 _ **9 Months Later**_

 _ **CPOV**_

I hear Theodore Raymond Grey cry over the baby monitor. My beautiful wife has given birth a couple of days ago. This is the first night with the baby at home. Parenthood is scary as shit, and I have been overwhelmed and nervous about how I am going to do all of this, but I am also excited and overjoyed that Ana and I created this little miracle together.

Married life has been bliss for us and I cannot see myself being with anyone else other than Ana, especially the mother of my child. Ana is so patient and calm with him and it is such a delight to see.

I get up from our king size bed, I will let Ana sleep since she is exhausted from taking care of Ted, and walk to his nursery next door from our room.

His room is dark blue, with white clouds on the walls and blue and white airplanes hanging from the ceiling and his name "Teddy" in white lettering hangs above his bed on the wall. His crib is walnut, and a plush light blue chair is sitting by the window. I actually designed the room myself. I know what you are thinking; a guy actually designing a nursery? Well I have a son and I am excited so I wanted to design it.

His cries get louder and I walk to his crib and look over at my son. He is the spitting image of me, with crazy copper-colored hair and my grey eyes, but he has Ana's nose and ears. I pick him up and bring him to my chest and inhale his baby scent. I walk over to the chair and sit down and start to rock Ted in my arms.

"Hey baby boy" I say as I rock him back and forth. He calms down immediately and within a few minutes he is asleep again.

I smile and lean back in the chair with my son laying contently on my chest and in my arms.

Life cannot get any better than this!

 **The End.**

 _ **A/N: Well that is it, took forever to write but I am happy with it and I hope you all liked it.**_

 _ **See you guys soon with my next story.**_

 _ **Elizabeth XOX**_


End file.
